fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmund the Sorcerer/Gallery
Sigmund, a famous sorcerer magician known by everyone, arrives in Galaxy Hills. To Kyle however, Sigmund is his arch rival from Milkweed Academy and in a moment of weakness to stop Sigmund from showing him up, Kyle passes Fanboy and Chum Chum off as his elf assistants and pretends to be high ended like him. Awaiting the arrival Close up of Sigmund poster s1e17a.jpg|A close-up of the poster Fanboy's holding Fanboy and Chum Chum looking at Sigmund poster s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, man! I can't believe we're actually gonna meet..." Fanboy rolls up poster s1e17a.jpg Fanboy "Sigmund..." s1e17a.jpg|"Sigmund..." Fanboy "the Sorcerer!" s1e17a.jpg|"THE SORCERER!" Chum Chum "I hope he does" s1e17a.jpg|"I hope he does lots of sorcerer-y..." Chum Chum performing a magic trick s1e17a.jpg|"And... Chum Chum with a clown nose s1e17a.jpg|"Magic-ic." Chum Chum finishes his trick s1e17a.jpg Gang outside Tricks & Giggles (no Kyle) s1e17a.jpg|We're ready for Sigmund's arrival! Crowd waiting with Kyle walking up s1e17a.jpg|Hey, don't forget Kyle, too! Gang outside Tricks & Giggles s1e17a.jpg|"This is a very long queue for the novelty shop." Kyle "giving out free samples" s1e17a.jpg|"What are they, giving out free samples of..." Kyle "fake doo-doo" s1e17a.jpg|"Fake doo-doo?" Kyle after his fake doo-doo joke s1e17a.jpg Oz "you're getting your news" s1e17a.jpg|"Uh, apparently, you're getting your news from somewhere other than my blog." Oz "we are waiting for" s1e17a.jpg|"We are waiting for the most legendary tween wizard of all time..." Fanboy exclaiming about Sigmund with Oz s1e17a.jpg|"Sigmund, the Sorcerer." Chum Chum to Kyle "a magic-ician!" s1e17a.jpg|"A magic-ician!" Kyle startled by what was explained to him s1e17a.jpg|"Sigmund?!" Kyle "here?" s1e17a.jpg|"HERE?!?" Kyle excusing himself s1e17a.jpg|"That gives me just enough time to disappear!" Kyle turns away to run s1e17a.jpg Kyle running away from the group s1e17a.jpg|I gotta run. White light flashes on Kyle s1e17a.png|BOOM! White light flashing in Kyle's eyes s1e17a.jpg|A special effect of the lightning reflected in Kyle's eyes Kyle slows down s1e17a.jpg Kyle is shocked s1e17a.jpg|What the - ?! Sigmund Arrives Portal in the sky s1e17a.jpg|Smoke from a portal comes down... Smoke hitting the ground s1e17a.jpg|...and it zaps the road... Cloud version of Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|...and a cloud version of Sigmund shows up. Crowd looking at Cloud Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|It's him! It's him! Cloud Sigmund "over there" s1e17a.jpg|"Wrong! Ze real Sigmund is over zere!" Light flashing behind the crowd s1e17a.jpg|A light? Then that means... Everyone turning to see Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|It's him, it's him, IT'S HIM!!! Sigmund levitating s1e17a.jpg Sigmund "You've been dazzled" s1e17a.jpg|"You've been dazzled." Sigmund bowing s1e17a.jpg Sigmund "by..." s1e17a.jpg|"By..." Sigmund in a pose s1e17a.jpg|"...Sigmund... Sigmund with arms up s1e17a.jpg Sigmund with arms out s1e17a.jpg|"...The Sorcerer!" Crowd amazed by Sigmund's enterance s1e17a.jpg|WHOA! Oz "my mind is SERIOUSLY freaked" s1e17a.jpg|"Ok, my mind is SERIOUSLY freaked!" Oz brain screaming s1e17a.jpg Cloud Sigmund 'you're too kind' s1e17a.jpg|"Zank you, zank you. You're too kind." Sigmund "quit showboating!" s1e17a.jpg|"Qwit showboating!" Sigmund blowing Cloud Sigmund away s1e17a.jpg|"Vwait for me in the trailer!" Sigmund 'will be available' s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund will now be available for... Sigmund conjuring DVDs s1e17a.jpg|The signing of the DVDs Sigmund conjuring rest of merchendazzle s1e17a.jpg Sigmund with merchen-dazzle s1e17a.jpg|And the officially licensed merchendazzle! Crowd gathering in front of Sigmund s1e17a.jpg Kyle and Sigmund Kyle refusing to see Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|"Ooh, Sigmund the Sorcerer." Kyle "he's even more" s1e17a.jpg|"He's even more full of himself than when we were at Milkweed Academy together." F&C excited "You know Sigmund?!" s1e17a.jpg|"You know Sigmund?!" Kyle 'i'm afraid so' s1e17a.jpg|"I'm afraid so." Kyle 'let me tell' s1e17a.jpg|"And let me tell..." Kyle 'you' s1e17a.jpg|"...you." Sigmund's crowd before being knocked away s1e17a.jpg Cher is knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"Watch out!" Chuggy is knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"Coming through!"/"All he ever cared about..." Duke is knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"Coming here the wrong way!"/"...was showing me up." Lupe is knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"A-list coming through!"/"He is..." Yo and Michael are knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"That's you!"/"...an inseperable shaw." Nancy and Oz are knocked out of the crowd s1e17a.jpg|"Move, sister!"/"He means..." Sigmund's crowd is gone s1e17a.jpg|"...only to make..." Kyle 'make others feel bad' s1e17a.jpg|"...others feel bad about themselves." Kyle 'i hope to' s1e17a.jpg|"And I hope to..." Kyle 'never' s1e17a.jpg|"...never..." Kyle 'lay eyes upon him' s1e17a.jpg|"...lay eyes upon him..." Kyle 'again' s1e17a.jpg|"...again!" Chum Chum forcing Kyle's eyes open s1e17a.jpg Kyle sees Sigmund thanks to F&C s1e17a.jpg|"Hello, oh, look who it is. {giggle}" Kyle waves Fanboy and Chum Chum away s1e17a.jpg|Gotta knock you away, private conversation here! Kyle after waving Fanboy and Chum Chum away s1e17a.jpg Kyle "Hello, Sigmund" s1e17a.jpg|"Hello, Sigmund." Sigmund 'vell' s1e17a.jpg|"Vell." Sigmund 'if it isn't' s1e17a.jpg|"If it isn't..." Sigmund 'Kyle, the...' s1e17a.jpg|"Kyle, ze..." Sigmund 'Constipator' s1e17a.jpg|"...Constipator!" Sigmund laughs upon name-calling Kyle 1e17a.jpg|{giggle} Kyle 'you know perfectly well' s1e17a.jpg|"You know perfectly well it's..." Kyle angrily corrects his name s1e17a.JPG|"...Kyle the Conjurer!" F&C ahem s1e17a.JPG|Ahem? Fanboy to Kyle "introduce us!" s1e17a.JPG|"Kyle, introduce uuuuus!" Kyle oh s1e17a.JPG|"Oh." Kyle "this is..." s1e17a.JPG|"This is..." Fanboy to Sigmund "I'm Fanboy" s1e17a.jpg|"I'm Fanboy!" Fanboy to Sigmund "this is Chum Chum" s1e17a.jpg|"This is Chum Chum." Fanboy to Sigmund "love your work" s1e17a.jpg|"Love your work." Fanboy to Sigmund "we watch your TV show every week" s1e17a.jpg|"We watch your TV show every week!" Fanboy to Sigmund "That Halloween special" s1e17a.jpg|"That Halloween special..." Fanboy to Sigmund "you carved a pumpkin" s1e17a.jpg|"...you carved a pumpkin..." Fanboy "with your mind" s1e17a.jpg|"...with your mind!" Fanboy to Sigmund "we still talk about it" s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, we still talk about it!" Chum Chum "could I get your autograph?" s1e17a.jpg|"Could I get your autograph?" Sigmund "you already have it" s1e17a.jpg|"You already have it!" Sigmund "insides of your eyelids" s1e17a.jpg|"Check the insides of your eyelids." Chum Chum surprised at Sigmund's autograph placement s1e17a.jpg|Wha - ? Sigmund, Fanboy and Kyle from Chum Chum's perspective s1e17a.jpg Chum Chum closing his eyes s1e17a.jpg Sigmund's autograph on Chum Chum's eyelid s1e17a.jpg|"Ooh, whoa!" Chum Chum "I'll never open my eyes again" s1e17a.jpg|"I'll never open my eyes again." Chum Chum walks off s1e17a.jpg|Off I go... Fanboy signing stop s1e17a.jpg|No. No! NO! Boys watch Chum Chum bang into something off camera s1e17a.jpg|Ouch. Tire bouncing s1e17a.jpg Kyle and Sigmund after the tire bounces past s1e17a.jpg Sigmund to Kyle "So, Kyle..." s1e17a.JPG|"So Kyle..." Sigmund to Kyle "kicked out" s1e17a.JPG|"What have you been up to since you were kicked out of the Milkweed Acadamy for Wizards?" Kyle to Sigmund "Where to start?" s1e17a.JPG|"Ooh, where to start?" Kyle tries to think s1e17a.jpg|"Well, um..." Kyle to Sigmund "I've had..." s1e17a.JPG|"...I've had..." Kyle to Sigmund "many remarkable achievements" s1e17a.JPG|"...many remarkable achievements." Chum Chum "Yeah! Remember?" s1e17a.jpg|"Yeah! Remember? He was the first to be hung from the flagpole by his braces!" Kyle hooked by the flagpole (flashback) s1e17a.jpg|"Which was great." Main 3 stuck on the flagpole (flashback) s1e17a.jpg|"Because we were already up there hanging from our underwear." Fanboy "I think that's the day" s1e17a.JPG|"I think that's the day we became..." Fanboy swinging Kyle out s1e17a.jpg|"...best friends." Fanboy 'well, three days' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, three days." Sigmund sarcastic laugh s1e17a.jpg|"Ahahaha!" Sigmund 'friends, ha' s1e17a.jpg|"Friends, ha." Sigmund 'such happy for you' s1e17a.jpg|"Such happy for you." Sigmund "I'd love to catch up" s1e17a.png|"Say, Kyle, I'd love to catch up." Sigmund "shall we say..." s1e17a.jpg|"Shall we say..." Sigmund decides to have dinner s1e17a.jpg|"...dinner, at..." Sigmund "your place" s1e17a.jpg|"...your place?" Kyle reacting to Sigmund's dinner plans s1e17a.jpg|Ah! Kyle's pushes F&C out of frame s1e17a.jpg Kyle "I don't think" s1e17a.jpg|"I don't think my place is a good idea." Kyle "it's a bit cramped" s1e17a.jpg|"It's a bit cramped." Kyle 'i mean' s1e17a.jpg|"I mean..." Kyle "with trophies" s1e17a.jpg|"...with trophies..." Kyle "accolades" s1e17a.jpg|"...and accolades, engraved platters..." Kyle "and..." s1e17a.jpg|"...and..." Kyle "such" s1e17a.jpg|"...such." Sigmund "six o' clock it is" s1e17a.jpg|"6:00 it is!" Sigmund "Dazzle you later!" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzle you later!" Sigmund disappears s1e17a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum see Sigmund's sparkles s1e17a.jpg|Sparkles?! Fanboy and Chum Chum play with Sigmund's sparkles s1e17a.jpg|Let's play with them! Kyle is upset - street s1e17a.jpg|I'm not very happy. Kyle is upset - home s1e17a.jpg|sigh... "He is not my friend!" F&C carrying the banner s1e17a.jpg|Kyle, we're ready to hang up the banner. Fanboy "coming through the door" s1e17a.jpg|"Will your famous friend be coming through the door?" Fanboy 'does he perfer' s1e17a.jpg|"OR, does he prefer to..." Fanboy "materialize" s1e17a.jpg|"...materialize..." Fanboy 'center of the room' s1e17a.jpg|"...in the center of the room?!" Kyle "he is not" s1e17a.jpg|"He is not..." Kyle reveals Sigmund isn't his friend s1e17a.jpg|"...my friend!" Kyle "all he ever cared" s1e17a.jpg|"All he ever cared about was showing me up!" Kyle 'i remember' s1e17a.jpg|"I remember one time at Milkweed." Kyle 'it was my birthday' s1e17a.jpg|"It was my birthday." Kyle with his birthday cake (flashback) s1e17a.jpg|I invited all my school chums to my party Kyle grabs a party hat (flashback) s1e17a.jpg Kyle putting his party hat on (flashback) s1e17a.jpg Kyle about to make a wish (flashback) s1e17a.jpg Kyle startled by fireworks (flashback) s1e17a.jpg|And Sigmund the Stinker threw a party on the same day! Firework message forming (flashback) s1e17a.jpg Kyle is angry after being dumped (flashback) s1e17a.jpg|ON THE MOON!!! Chum Chum "you'll have other birthdays" s1e17a.jpg|It's okay, Kyle. You'll have other birthdays, too! Kyle "yesterday" s1e17a.jpg|I already did have a birthday! YESTERDAY! Kyle 'now he'll come here' s1e17a.jpg|And now, he'll come here and see that I'm NOBODY and I have NOTHING! Fanboy 'you have us' s1e17a.jpg|"Don't be silly, you have us." Kyle "how did you get in here" s1e17a.jpg|How did you get in here, by the way? Main 3 startled s1e17a.jpg|HONK, HONK, HONK! Fanboy "that's him!" s1e17a.jpg|"That's him!" Kyle 'wait!' s1e17a.jpg|"WAIT!" Kyle "he's going to show me up again" s1e17a.jpg|"He's going to show me up again!" Kyle "i just can't survive that" s1e17a.jpg|"I just can't survive that!" Chum Chum decides he and Fanboy will help Kyle s1e17a.jpg|Don't worry, we can help you. Kyle's worried look s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'oh, Kyle' s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." Kyle 'i guess you really' s1e17a.jpg|"I guess you really are that desperate." Sigmund at Kyle's house Kyle exiting his house s1e17a.jpg|"Ah, Sigmund." Kyle sees Sigmund's griffin s1e17a.jpg|"You're early and -- you have your own griffin." Sigmund "it's the new F Class" s1e17a.jpg|"It's the new F class." Sigmund "the F is for Ferocious" s1e18a.jpg|"The F is for "Ferocious"." Sigmund gives Kyle the keys s1e17a.jpg Kyle tries to balance the keys s1e17a.jpg|Whoa. Hard to balance. Kyle 'yes, well' s1e17a.jpg|"Yes, well..." Kyle calling for his "elf assistants" s1e17a.jpg|"...I'll just have..." Kyle "park it for you" s1e17a.jpg|"...my two elf assisants park it for you." F&C as elves s1e17a.jpg|"Yes, Master Kyle!" F&C run down the steps s1e17a.jpg|"Right away!" Kyle holding the keys out s1e17a.jpg F&C running past s1e17a.jpg|"I'm driving!" Sigmund "you have elves to valet" s1e17a.jpg|You have elves to valet my griffins." Sigmund "zat's unexpected" s1e17a.jpg|"Zat's...unexpected." Kyle 'what sort of' s1e17a.jpg|"What's sort of successful wizard would I'' be..." Kyle 'without elf assistants' s1e17a.jpg|"...without elf assistants?" Sigmund's not pleased s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund's not pleased. Kyle and Sigmund leave F&C with griffin s1e17a.jpg|"Vell, I hope they know how to drive schtick." Chum Chum pulls the griffin's tail s1e17a.jpg|{yank} Sigmund's griffin roars angrily s1e17a.jpg|ROAR! Sigmund's griffin about to take off s1e17a.jpg|3...2...1... Sigmund's griffin takes off with F&C on it s1e17a.jpg|Takeoff! Sigmund likes Kyle's living room s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." Sigmund "what a great little hovel" s1e17a.jpg|"What a great little hovel!" Sigmund "So tell me." s1e17a.jpg|"So tell me." Sigmund "vhy did you choose" s1e17a.jpg|"Vhy did you choose to live in squalor?" Kyle walking up to his window s1e17a.jpg|"Yes, Why did I choose..." Kyle 'shabby dump' s1e17a.jpg|"...such a shabby dump?" Kyle sees F&C out the window s1e17a.jpg|Uh-oh! Gotta hide you! Kyle closes the blinds s1e17a.jpg Kyle "It was chosen for me" s1e17a.jpg|"Oh! Because it was chosen for me!" Kyle "by the Young Wizards' Fellowship Grant" s1e17a.jpg|"By the Young Wizards' Fellowship Grant." Kyle 'which i won' s1e17a.jpg|"Which I won." Sigmund 'really' s1e17a.jpg|"Really?" Sigmund 'i happen to be' s1e17a.jpg|"I happen to be the chair for..." Sigmund "the Young Wizards' Fellowship ''Board" s1e17a.jpg|"The Young Wizards' Fellowship ''Board and..." Kyle wasn't remembered being selected s1e17a.png|"I don't remember selecting you." Necronomicon is excited that Sigmund is here s1e17a.jpg|"Ohhhh! Sigmund The Sorcerer!" Sigmund upon hearing Necronomicon s1e17a.jpg Necronomicon read all of Sigmund's spells s1e17a.jpg|"Ooh, I've read all your spells." Necronomicon wants an autograph s1e17a.jpg|"Could you sign my back flap?!" Kyle "Behave yourself!" s1e17a.png|"Necronomicon? Eh-heh. Behave yourself!" Sigmund 'it's understandable' s1e17a.jpg|"It's understandable." Sigmund writes an autograph for Necronomicon s1e17a.jpg Sigmund "he's never seen a real wizard before" s1e17a.jpg|"He's never seen a real wizard before, hmmm." Sigmund finishes giving an autograph s1e17a.jpg|There you go. Necronomicon "thank you" s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, thank you, thank you." Necronomicon "my cousin is screenplay" s1e17a.jpg|You know, my cousin is screenplay." Necronomicon is grabbed s1e17a.jpg|"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" Kyle before throwing Necronomicon s1e17a.jpg Kyle throws Necronomicon out of frame s1e17a.jpg Kyle sees Necronomicon crash into something out of frame s1e17a.jpg|CRASH! Kyle and Sigmund hear the door open s1e17a.jpg F&C burnt s1e17a.jpg|"Griffen's parked, Master Kyle!" Sigmund "I'm famished!" s1e17a.jpg|"Oh! It's about time! I'm famished!" Sigmund "conjure us some dinner" s1e17a.jpg|"Kyle! Haff your elves conjure us some dinner." Sigmund 'something simple' s1e17a.jpg|"Somezing simple." Sigmund in deep thought s1e17a.jpg|"Mmm..." Sigmund requesting blackened pheasant under glass s1e17a.jpg|"Blackened pheasant under glass." Kyle's reaction to Sigmund's order s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'you know' s1e17a.jpg|"You know..." Kyle 'my elves prepare' s1e17a.jpg|"...my elves prepare..." Kyle "exquisite tin of beans" s1e17a.jpg|"...an exquisite tin of beans." Fanboy whispering to Kyle s1e17a.jpg|"He wants blackened phesant?" Fanboy "we've parked the griffin" s1e17a.jpg|"What luck. We've parked the griffin next to a flock of pigeons." Kyle surprised at where the griffin is parked s1e17a.jpg|Huh?! Enchanted Dinner Kyle's dining room s1e17a.jpg|Soon, it was time for dinner. View of dining room as Fanboy serves dinner s1e17a.jpg Close up of baby blackened pheasant s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, baby pheasant!" Sigmund looking at the pheasant s1e17a.jpg|"How unexpectedly..." Sigmund "posh" s1e17a.jpg|"Posh." Sigmund 'i suppose' 1e17a.jpg|"I suppose I could..." Sigmund 'force it down' 1e17a.jpg|"Force it down." Sigmund says AHH - part 1 s1e17a.jpg|Ah Sigmund says AHH - part 2 s1e17a.jpg|A-ha Sigmund says AHH - part 3 s1e17a.jpg|A-HA! Kyle wondering what Sigmund did - s1e17a.jpg|"What are...you...doing?" Sigmund "itself to me" s1e17a.jpg|"Why is my dinner not serving itself to me?!" Sigmund "your house is" s1e17a.jpg|"Your house is enchanted, is it not?" Kyle "Enchanted?" s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted?" Sigmund 'Yeah!' s1e17a.jpg|"Yeah!" Sigmund 'Enchanted!' s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted!" Sigmund "teapots that" s1e17a.jpg|"Teapots that..." Sigmund "pour their own tea" s1e17a.jpg|"...pour their own tea." Sigmund "napkins that" s1e17a.jpg|"Napkins that..." Sigmund "jump into your lap" s1e17a.jpg|"Jump into your lap." Sigmund holding a knife s1e17a.jpg|"Knives that cut withouts you holds them." Sigmund 'Enchanted!!' s1e17a.jpg|"ENCHANTED!!!" Chum Chum "poor Kyle" s1e17a.jpg|"Poor Kyle." Chum Chum "enchant things up" s1e17a.jpg|"We got to enchant things up around here." Fanboy has an idea s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, I think I got an idea." Kyle holding the knife and fork s1e17a.jpg|"Well, I suppose I could just..." Kyle leaving his seat s1e17a.jpg Kyle "feed your food to you" s1e17a.jpg|"Cut and feed your food to you." The pheasant comes to life s1e17a.jpg|OMG! The pheasant takes Kyle's knife and fork s1e17a.jpg Kyle and Sigmund are surprised s1e17a.jpg|"I'll take it from here, Master Kyle!" Pheasant fending off s1e17a.jpg|"And I'll carve meself, just like always!" Kyle looking up s1e17a.jpg|Who's doing that? Kyle is wide-eyed s1e17a.jpg|I know who... Fanboy with a marionette s1e17a.jpg|It's Fanboy! Fanboy winks s1e17a.jpg Fanboy with a marionette 2 s1e17a.jpg View of dining room as Kyle shows the enchanted bird s1e17a.jpg|"Oh my, look at that marvelous enchanted bird." Kyle putting his hands on Sigmund s1e17a.jpg|"Why would anyone..." Kyle "look anywhere else" s1e17a.jpg|"...wanna look anywhere else but..." Kyle pushing Sigmund's head forward s1e17a.jpg|"THERE?!?" Pheasant asks for light or dark meat s1e17a.jpg|"Light or dark meat, Governor?" Sigmund "dark, if you please" s1e17a.jpg|"Dark, if you please." Sigmund "with plenty of gravy" s1e17a.jpg|"With plenty of gravy." Sigmund before the soup tureen comes s1e17a.jpg|"BAP BAP!" Sigmund looks at the soup tureen s1e17a.jpg|"Gravy bowl coming through." Kyle sitting down s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'magical mix up' s1e17a.jpg|"Oh, uh, seems to be a bit of a magical mix-up." Chum Chum being kicked s1e17a.jpg|"That's my enchanted SOUP TUREEN!" Chum Chum responds to Kyle s1e17a.jpg Chum Chum dragging the magnet s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted BUTTER DISH!" Chum Chum holding the magnet in the middle s1e17a.jpg Chum Chum dragging the magnet again s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted PICKLE FORK!" Chum Chum holding the magnet on the left s1e17a.jpg Chum Chum slams the magnet to the table s1e17a.jpg|''SLAM!'' Kyle dragged on the table s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted braces." Kyle released from magnet's grip s1e17a.jpg Kyle 'there we are' s1e17a.jpg|"There we are." Kyle 'enchanted gravy' s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted gravy." Kyle 'a'hoy!' s1e17a.jpg|"A'Hoy!" Kyle ringing dinner bell s1e17a.jpg|{ring} Sigmund "enchanted things after all" s1e17a.jpg|"Well, it seems you have enchanted things after all." Kyle "save room for dessert" s1e17a.jpg|"Make sure you save room for dessert!" Kyle "I may have a" s1e17a.jpg|"I may have a don't-make-your-own sundae bar!" Scheming Offer Sigmund is speechless s1e17a.jpg Sigmund 'i must say' s1e17a.jpg|"You know, Kyle, I must say." Sigmund "i'm very impressed with you" s1e17a.jpg|"I'm very impressed with you." Kyle drinking tea s1e17a.jpg Kyle stops drinking the tea s1e17a.jpg Kyle "really?" s1e17a.jpg|"Really?" Sigmund "you seem to" s1e17a.jpg|"You seem to have it all." Sigmund 'enchanted poultry' s1e17a.jpg|"Enchanted poultry." Sigmund "charming working class gravy bowl" s1e17a.jpg|"Charming, working-class gravy bowl." Fanboy "don't forget his servents" s1e17a.jpg|"And don't forget his servants!" Kyle "i'd be lost" s1e17a.jpg|"I'd be lost without these two." Sigmund 'lost' s1e17a.jpg|"Lost, huh?" Sigmund looking sneeky s1e17a.jpg|Hmm... Sigmund "sell them to me!" s1e17a.jpg|"SELL THEM TO ME!" Kyle "what?" s1e17a.jpg|"What?" Sigmund "the schnitzel" s1e17a.jpg|"Let's cut right to the schnitzel." Sigmund 'i've never been' s1e17a.jpg|"I've never been comfortable with..." Sigmund 'of making you happy' s1e17a.jpg|"...the idea of making you happy." Sigmund 'sooo...' s1e17a.jpg|"Sooooo..." Sigmund 'your beloved servants' s1e17a.jpg|"...I wish to buy your beloved servants." Main 3 surprised at Sigmund's offer s1e17a.jpg Kyle about to reject the offer s1e17a.jpg|Good, but... Kyle 'well, well.' s1e17a.jpg|"Well, well." Kyle with hand on heart s1e17a.jpg|"So, Kyle the Constipater finally..." Kyle "something the great" s1e17a.jpg|"...has something the great Sigmund wants." Kyle "well, tough toads" s1e17a.jpg|"Well, tough toads!" Kyle "they're not for sale" s1e17a.jpg|"They're not for sale!" Sigmund thinking of something s1e17a.jpg|Sigmund is about to trick Kyle into getting something he really wants. Sigmund "i'll get you" s1e17a.jpg|"I'll get you readmitted to Milkweed." Kyle surprised at hearing Sigmund's deal s1e17a.jpg Kyle surprised at hearing Sigmund's deal 2 s1e17a.jpg|"Really?!" Sigmund "I'm on the board" s1e17a.jpg|"I'm on the board." Sigmund produces Milkweed application s1e17a.jpg|Here you go. Sigmund with the Milkweed application s1e17a.jpg Kyle awestruck at application s1e17a.jpg|Unbeknownst to Kyle, this is a trick... Kyle taking Sigmund's readmission scroll s1e17a.png|...but he takes the application anyway. Kyle before he accepts the offer s1e17a.jpg Kyle "sold!" s1e17a.jpg|"SOLD!" Kyle "i'll just go pack" s1e17a.jpg|"I'll just go pack, shall I?" Fanboy and Chum Chum after Kyle dashes off s1e17a.jpg|{dashes off} Fanboy 'then that means' s1e17a.jpg|"Then that means?" Sigmund "you are" s1e17a.jpg|"You are Sigmund's new D.I.T.s..." Sigmund ""Dazzlers In Training" s1e17a.jpg|"Dazzlers In Training!" Fanboy and Chum Chum are astounded s1e17a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum are very excited s1e17a.jpg|OVER EXCITEMENT! Chum Chum 'i'm gonna do' s1e17a.jpg|"I'm gonna do..." Chum Chum's gonna do sorcery s1e17a.jpg|"...sorcerery-ry-ry-ry." Sigmund "yeah!" s1e17a.png|"Yeah!" Sigmund "shall we begin" s1e17a.jpg|"Vell, shall ve begin your training?" Fanboy and Chum Chum excitedly agree s1e17a.jpg|Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Sigmund about to transition the scene s1e17a.jpg|Off we go. Gang before the scene changes s1e17a.jpg The Reveal Kyle "off to Milkweed!" s1e17a.jpg|"Off to Milkweed!" Kyle with suitcase and pennent s1e17a.jpg|"With a suitcase full of dreams..." Kyle hugging his suitcase and pennent s1e17a.jpg|"...and sweater vests." Kyle about to depart s1e17a.jpg Kyle stops in surprise s1e17a.jpg|HALT! Kyle "What are you doing?" s1e17a.jpg|"What are you doing?!?" Fanboy "we're already helping" s1e17a.jpg|We're already helping Sigmund with a trick! The Exploding Assistants s1e17a.jpg|The Exploding Asistants! Chum Chum suggesting how much dynamite to use in the background s1e17a.jpg|"Uh, How much dynamite shall we strapp to ourselves?" Sigmund before suggesting how much dynamite to use s1e17a.jpg Sigmund "use all of it!" s1e17a.jpg|"Use all of it!" Sigmund "just go crazy!" s1e17a.jpg|"JUST GO '''CRAZY!" Kyle asks about the trick s1e17a.jpg|"What exactly is the trick to the Exploding Assistants?" Sigmund 'no trick' s1e17a.jpg|"No trick, I explode them." Sigmund "then, I get new ones" s1e17a.jpg|"Then I get new ones." Sigmund "dime a dazzle" s1e17a.jpg|"Elf assistants are a dime a dazzle, aren't they?" Sigmund "big explosion now" s1e17a.jpg|"Okay, big explosion now und big smiles!" Kyle starts to have second thoughs s1e17a.jpg Kyle is feeling down s1e17a.jpg|Kyle is starting to feel left out... Kyle is horrified s1e17a.jpg|...until he can't hold it in any longer. Kyle 'no!' s1e17a.jpg|"No!" Kyle 'wait!' 2 s1e17a.jpg|"Wait!!" Kyle 'stop!' s1e17a.jpg|"STOP!!!" Trick abruptly stops s1e17a.jpg|"Stop! You can't blow them up!" Close up of Kyle stopping Sigmund s1e17a.jpg Sigmund "Why ever not?" s1e17a.jpg|"Vhy ever not?" Kyle 'they're not' s1e17a.jpg|"They're not..." Kyle "not really elves or assistants".jpg|"...really elves or assistants." Kyle 'they're just...' s1e17a.jpg|"They're just..." Kyle 'my friends.' s1e17a.jpg|"...my friends." Sigmund about to laugh s1e17a.png Sigmund laughing s1e17a.jpg|"Hahahahaha!" Sigmund "Oh really?".PNG|"Oh, really?" Kyle "Yes! I'm nothing!" s1e17a.jpg|"Yes! I'm nothing!" Kyle "I have no money" s1e17a.jpg|"I have no money..." Kyle "or fans" s1e17a.jpg|"...or fans..." Kyle "or officially licensed" s1e17a.jpg|"...or officially licensed..." Kyle "merchen-dazzle" s1e17a.jpg|"...merchen-dazzle." Kyle "you win, Sigmund" s1e17a.jpg|"So, you win, Sigmund." Kyle "you're better than me" s1e17a.jpg|"You're better than me." Kyle sticking his tongue out s1e17a.jpg|"Ugh!" Sigmund laughs again s1e17a.PNG|"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Sigmund 'pathetic' s1e17a.jpg|"Pathetic!" Sigmund "this has been" s1e17a.jpg|"Kyle, zis has been such a wonderfall evening." Sigmund 'i leave now' s1e17a.jpg|"I leave now." Kyle 'so...' s1e17a.jpg|"So..." Kyle 'see you at' s1e17a.jpg|"See you at -- Milkweed?" Sigmund 'aw, you are' s1e17a.jpg|"Aw, you are Kyle the Constipator..." Sigmund "To the end!" s1e17a.png|"...to the end!" Sigmund 'you push' s1e17a.jpg|"You push!" Sigmund 'und push' s1e17a.jpg|"Und push!" Sigmund 'und all for nothing' s1e17a.jpg|"Und all for nothing!" Sigmund snickering s1e27a.jpg|"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Sigmund about to disappear s1e27a.jpg|"You've! Been!" Sigmund disappearing - 1 s1e27a.jpg|"DAZZLED!" Sigmund disappearing - 2 s1e27a.jpg Sigmund disappeared s1e17a.jpg|Well...that's the last we saw of him, for now. Bears before disappearing s1e17a.jpg Bears disappearing s1e17a.jpg Bears after disappearing s1e17a.jpg Kyle is ashamed s1e17a.jpg|sigh... F&C coming down s1e17a.jpg Fanboy 'you still have' s1e17a.jpg|"Aw, don't feel bad, Kyle. You still have your friends." Kyle "I am a winner" s1e17a.jpg|"Yes, I suppose I am a winner after all." Chum Chum 'group hug!' s1e17a.jpg|"Group hug!" Kyle about to hug F&C s1e17a.jpg Kyle hugs F&C happily s1e17a.jpg|The first main 3 group hug ever. Hug interrupted s1e17a.jpg|Hold on a second! The End s1e17a.jpg|BOOM! You've been dazzled! The End (alternate) s1e17a.jpg|Ha, you make it so difficult. ''To return to the "Sigmund the Sorcerer" episode summary, click'' here.﻿''' Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries